


The Real Misfortunes and Pains

by Mara



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Makai Knights learn a lot of things in their extensive training. Some things they learn about…later.





	The Real Misfortunes and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I did absolutely no research for this. Please assume the place they are is, uh, western-style and roll with the crack. Thanks.

> I am convinced that we have a degree of delight, and that no small one, in the real misfortunes and pains of others. — Edmund Burke, "On the Sublime and Beautiful"

Rei lay back on the too-soft bed, his head drowning in the pillows. But he didn't care about that as much as the cool air that wafted across him. He could mostly take or leave technology, but there were two things he truly loved: his motorcycle and air conditioning.

There was at least an hour until dusk, which would be a good time to catch a nap. Only one thing stood between Rei and his gloriously chilled nap. And that thing had just discovered the TV remote.

"Why are there so many different buttons?" Leo asked, poking at them.

Rei sighed, thinking nostalgically of when Leo held great disdain for technology. "I have no idea," he said. "I haven't watched that much television."

"Don't they read?"

"Yes, but you can't put a library in each hotel room."

"Ah. Yes." Leo considered that for a bit, putting the remote down and going off to investigate something else.

"Go to Tokyo," Rei muttered. "It'll be relaxing. An easy hunt. Take the kid, it'll be fun."

"Hmm?" Leo asked from the direction of the room's door.

"Nothing."

The door lock clicked several times. "This key card concept has some promise," Leo said, walking back toward the bed. "I think it can be adapted to some lower security areas at the archives. Then the archivists wouldn't need to personally spell in anyone who wants to check the records."

"Mmm."

Leo must have picked up the remote again, because the voices got louder. Rei groaned, rolling over to pull a pillow over his ear.

Rei was _this_ close to falling asleep when Leo made an indescribable sound. Out of the bed with a sword in his hand instantly, it took Rei a moment to register the lack of a Horror in the room. "What the…" Rei followed Leo's gaze to the TV and winced. Yeah, this was gonna leave a mark if anyone heard about what Leo had seen. He was going to be the target of Kaoru's wrath over ruining the innocence of her dear friend Leo.

Leo turned to look at Rei. "Why is this woman unsure who her father is? And these men are…all pretending to be him? And there is apparently money involved."

Carefully laying down his sword, Rei sighed. "So, there's this concept called 'reality television'…"

* * *

"This would have been easier," Rei muttered, twenty minutes of painful explanation about human nature later, "if you'd just found the porn channel."

Leo frowned. "What is porn?"

Sighing, Rei rubbed his face. "Sometimes when two…or more…people love each other very much…"

* * *

"Oh!" Leo said, a few minutes later.

"Yeah. Can I nap now?"

"Well, yes…if you want."

Rei opened a cautious eye. "Was something else on the table?"

"Perhaps."

Rei opened the other eye. "I'm listening."

"Sometimes when two Makai Knights love each other very much…"

* * *

"Oooooh," Leo said a few minutes later.

"Yeah, keep doing that."

\--end--


End file.
